1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to in-line slide switches and assemblies for hot plugging and the like.
2. Background of Related Art
Industry data has shown that a leading cause of fatalities for electricians is electrocution while working on 277V lighting systems. Electricians are often pressured to change out ballasts while the circuits are energized to avoid removing illumination from the area. When the electrician gets to the wire nut, with three white wires (neutral), the thought is that these wires are grounded conductors and therefore are not a hazard. Typically, the electrician unscrews or otherwise opens the nut and gets between two of the white wires, resulting in shock or electrocution. These white wires carry the unbalanced load current from all phases of the white wires.
Accordingly, the need exists for systems and devices which allow electricians to de-energize a ballasted illuminaire without removing illumination to an entire area.
The need exists for systems and devices which enable the safe changing of ballasts, by an electrician or the like, without being exposed to a shock hazard.
The need exists for systems and devices capable of effectuating “hot plugging” of electrical components and/or elements as needed and/or desired.